serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Hej'em
Character Sheet Character Name: Hej'em Character Age:23. Character Gender: Male. Class/Subclass: Ranged/Guns. Archetype: Engineer. Race: Norse. Character Personality: Smart, but he usually hides it from people he deems to be “unintelligent” He is also very strong, having developed his strength throughout his travels. Hej'em's Story. I always was… Different to the other kids when I was growing up. While they were praised for being so strong and tough, people like me. Heh, I thought everyone was against me back then, isn’t it funny how things change? Anyway, so while the kids that were “big and strong” were respected by their peers and teachers. People like me, people who were interested in how things worked, what was inside them, how to make them, were told that they were worthless and would never have any friends, and that was by the teachers! The children, oh the children.. Children are the most vicious people on this soil, they used to hit, smack, push, and generally make our lives sheer torture. “Our?” I hear you ask, well, I shall inform you. Besides me, there were 3 others in my school who were like minded to my love of anything none violent. Makes you think doesn’t it? Our perceptions towards violence can change oh so much during a lifetime, another example of change, but I may be babbling on, back to the story. So there were us four, Jalco, Mortem, Jonathan and I. It was a friendship, of sorts, we would speak about things that nobody else had the patience or intellect to understand, it was nice, peaceful, when we were not at school that was. When we left school we decided to leave the so called home that would not accept us and live elsewhere, oh we did go a long way, we left the snowy regions that we had called home and setup a small camp. We made it a good home in the weeks that we were there. *Sigh* I still miss them slightly, I mean, I spent my entire childhood with them, we were like brothers. As we were sleeping, a group of fucking bandits came and started killing us, I was awoken by Jalco screaming, he had his stomach gutted like a fish, Mortem then ran out, trying to help out, he managed to shout out “bandits!” Before he had a bloody arrow pierce his skull, at least for him it was quick and painless. Jon and I tried to barricade the door but they got through. To let you understand what happened next, you need to know an extra piece of information. Before we left Hjalhelm I made the excellent choice of borrowing a flintlock pistol, without asking of course. So there we were, bandits bursting through the door when I remembered that I had a gun, I picked it up and fired at the door of the cabin, even though I didn’t aim I managed to hit one of them in the neck. It was the first time I had ever killed... well anything! As I saw the blood seep down his neck, and his partners trying to assist him, something snapped inside me, I don’t know if it was inner rage from the years of abuse or what, but something snapped…I am still not fully sure what happened, all I know is that one second I was in the cabin, pistol in hand after just shooting a bandit, the next second it was morning, and dead bodies littered the ground, including my last friend, Jonathan. I can only assume that I blacked out and killed them all, somehow. Either that or someone protected us, but I doubt that happened. So, I buried my friends, and left the bandit corpses to rot. And I wandered, I spent about a year building up my strength, becoming more and more used to killing and death, but I never forgot who I was, I always built things, from watches to machines, I also developed a knack for making grenades, terrible weapons if used correctly. Anyway… When I came back to my home, after the year of travelling, I was much stronger than I was before, I had learnt to hide my intellect to fit in, and let me tell you, it works a charm. ~From the memoir’s of Hej'em~